


Get jealous

by ItsBetterInMyHead



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Dirty Talk, Hugging, Jealous, Kissing, Love Stories, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan / Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Stan - Freeform, Wedding, reader - Freeform, sebastian stan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBetterInMyHead/pseuds/ItsBetterInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with a jealous Sebastian Stan, is hotter than you could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get jealous

You were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with a friend of your cousin who was getting married that night. 

You had gone to the wedding by yourself because your boyfriend Sebastian, had work to do in New York. He tried everything to be able to go with you but at the end of the day he was not able to leave the set that day, so you had to do the trip alone. 

At the party, you were not really in the mood for partying without Sebastian but your cousin convinced you to dance a little bit with one of his friends, so you could at least dance a little and join them in their celebration. 

You danced sexily but at the same time, you tried to keep enough distance between you both. You didn’t want him to get the wrong sign; besides you knew that if Sebastian was there, he would be completely mad watching you dance with your body against a stranger’s. 

However, you kept dancing for a while until you realized that the boy began to break the distance that you had put and how his hand started to touch you increasingly daring.  
You didn’t want to start a drama in the middle of your cousin’s wedding so you decided it was time to get rid of the guy. 

“Can you get me a drink?” You asked with a fake smile on your lips “I’m thirsty” 

“I’ll be right back” He winked at you before disappearing among the people.

“Fucker” You muttered starting your way to the exit. 

Suddenly, you jumped when you felt someone taking you by the waist. You turned your head immediately to face the insolent guy but to your surprise, your eyes met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. 

“Sebastian!” You almost screamed “What are you doing here? I thought you were working!” 

“My work can wait” He leaned to pressed his lips against yours with desire.

You were about to open your lips for Sebastian when a voice made you broke the kiss. 

“Y/N?” your annoying cousin’s friend was back with your drink in his hand, looking at Sebastian angrily. But he was not as mad as Seb, who was looking at the guy with real hatred.

“Thank you” With a fake smile, Sebastian took the champagne that was meant for you, drank it all in one gulp and put the cup back in the guy’s hand again “Now, I’d appreciate if you could leave us alone. And oh, by the way, one more thing” He took the guy by the collar of his shirt threateningly “If you touch my girlfriend again, I will kill you. You can have no doubts about it” 

Once the threat was made, Sebastian released him and turned to kiss you with passionate despair. 

“Get your things Y/N” He commanded you with a raspy and sexy voice “I want to have you right now”

You were so grateful that your cousin had made his wedding at a hotel outside the city because it meant that you and Sebastian had a room only a few floors up waiting to be used.

“Which floor?” Sebastian asked you once you were inside the elevator. 

“Last” You answered. 

Even before the elevator doors were closed, he pressed you against the cold mirror and kissed you like a crazy. You were surprised by his bold attitude but you couldn’t help but answer him with the same passion. Suddenly, he took your right and put it around him, making the dress fell back exposing your bare leg. 

“Seb” You panted in his mouth “You know there is a camera in here, right?” 

“I don’t care” he said while he moved his head to your exposed thigh to plant kisses all over it making you groan “Everyone needs to know you are mine and JUST MINE” he clarified against your skin 

The elevator stopped and you pushed Sebastian away, afraid by the idea of someone being on the other side of the doors. Lucky for you, the hallway was empty.  
Sebastian laughed when he noticed your relieve. 

“Were you scared?” He teased you “You didn’t want someone to know how much I want you?” He bit you earlob and you couldn’t resist anymore. 

You pushed him again out of the elevator but this time you weren’t afraid. You kissed him again pulling him closer and closer.  
“Let them know then” Sebastian smirked at your words on your lips. 

“My naughty girl” He gave you another kiss but broke it too soon “Which is your room?” He asked urgently. 

You were a little disoriented but you could find the way to the room. You were about to open the door when Sebastian took it away from your hand. 

“Let me” He said introducing the card to open it. He pressed his lips against yours and once the door was open, he pushed you inside and kicked the door with the back of his foot to closed it behind you, without even breaking the kiss. 

You back met the nearest wall so he could have more support when he took you by the tights and made your legs embrace his hips. You felt him already hard through his jeans and it made your excitement grow till you could feel yourself damn wet. 

You helped him to take his jacket and tie off but hot blood was running through your whole body and when you were trying to unbutton his shirt you could listen to the sound of its fabric breaking. 

You opened your eyes wide open and gave him an apologetic look. 

“Was it expensive?” You asked but you could already know that hadn’t been a problem because his eyes were full of lust when they met yours. 

“You want me that much, don’t you?” He looked excited “Break it. Break it all” You bit his lower lip while you ended breaking the shirt and threw it to the ground.

“Now, you’ll excuse me but we need to be even so I’m gonna rip this dress off. I’m gonna break it all” You shivered when he put his mouth on your neck and planted wet kisses all over it.

“Seb” You moaned feeling his mouth moving from your collarbone to your breast. After leaving a few kisses on your skin, he reached the neckline of your dress and he ripped it with his teeth, exposing your black lace bra. 

“You look way much better wearing this dress like this” He said against your breast with the fabric still between his teeth “ But it needs one more change” His right hand made its way to your back and all of sudden he broke the entire back of the dress, leaving it into tiny pieces on the floor. 

Sebastian put you on your feet again but this time, you were not facing him but the wall. He took the rest of his clothes and then he did the same with your underwear. 

His hands were touching all your body with sweet strokes. First on your back, then on your breast, belly, thighs…When his fingers finally were between your legs he stopped. You turned your head to see what was wrong. 

He was looking at you with his eyes opened wide burning with fire.

“You are so damn wet… I love it” 

He introduced two fingers with a smirk, making you scream his name. You could feel him growing even more behind you while he moved his fingers in and out a few more times. 

You turned your body to be face to face and you caught him licking the fingers that seconds ago were inside you. 

He carried you again putting your legs around him so you could feel how hard he was for you. You moved your hips so you could have a little bit more of relive with that friction.

“Do you want me?” He asked with a groan moving a couple of times to tease you. 

“Fuck, yes!” 

“Tell me how much you want me. Tell me that you only want me. Tell me that you only love me” 

He laid you on the bed quickly, pressing his warm body against yours but without putting all his weight on you. Your hands took him by his head and pulled him so you could kiss him deeply. 

“I need you inside me Seb, please. I want you.” You said in his mouth. 

“I want to taste you a little bit more first. I want my mouth to taste how wet you are for me” 

He buried his face between your legs and the feel of his wet tongue against your soft skin made you ache your back in pleasure, repeating his name over and over again. 

The pleasure he was giving you was heavenly and you wanted to be fair with him. You wanted him to feel what he was making to you. You wanted to return the favor so you moved away from his talented mouth before you had finished. 

“I want to taste you too” 

“Just a taste Y/N. I need to be inside you right now” You agreed so you just sucked his wetness four, five times, making him curse. 

“It’s time for me to make you mine Y/N” He laid you again on the bed with a fast jerk and without a warning, Sebastian thrusted inside you. 

“Fuck! Sebastian!” You screamed.

“Yes” He said making eye contact with you. His eyes were shining in the dark and his sweaty hair was on his forehead making him look devilishly sexy “I want you to scream my name. Make everyone know that I’m the only one who can make you feel this pleasure. Scream Y/N!”

You both were loud, screaming each other names and feeling the pleasure grow and grow even more. 

“Fuck Y/N. I’m close” He thrust into you faster and harder till both of you reached your edge. 

He collapsed next to you and pulled you closer to his perfect and sweaty body. 

“I love you so damn much Sebastian” 

“And you thought I would stay working in New York instead of spending this night with you” He pressed his lips on your forehead. “I love you Y/N. I love you like I never loved anyone else”

He kissed you again before you both fell asleep, knowing that the next you’d probably will need more energy, because Sebastian would have to face the guy who tried to steal his girl, at breakfast and you knew he would like to make you remember that you were only his…


End file.
